To Lighten a Load
by Quinny12
Summary: Castle and Beckett attempt to alleviate Ryan's guilt the only way they know how: over a cup of coffee.


**A/N: For AI, Happy Birthday :)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I like to think otherwise, I don't own anything to do with Castle.**

* * *

They ask to meet him in the coffee shop that Castle is such a frequent visitor of.

He steps into the warmth, hands in his coat pockets, looking around sullenly. The vibrant blue eyes that usually show so much mirth have dulled somewhat.

Taking in his surroundings, his eyes linger upon the dark wooden panelling, which- along with the dim lighting- give the place a warm and comforting feel. With this in mind, Ryan starts to look around for those he agreed to meet here.

"Ryan!" Castle calls out loudly, before Beckett pulls the sleeve of his jacket, silencing him.

Kevin Ryan's eyes seek them out among the crowd, and he shuffles towards them, his step devoid of its usual spring.

"We got you a coffee" Castle says nervously, "didn't quite know what to get you".

"No, that's great, thanks" he mumbles as he slips down into the seat opposite the couple.

Beckett quickly reads his mood. "So you and Esposito are still…?"

His eyes close briefly, hiding a quick spark of pain that flashes there.

"Yeah, he uh, he still hasn't forgiven me"

"There's nothing to forgive" Castle quickly interjects. "You did the right thing. We certainly have no regrets" He looks over to Beckett, who gives a quick nod of confirmation, before lacing her fingers with his.

Beckett continues Castle's point. "I'm so grateful for you Ryan, so thankful for you saving my life. I…I don't even…me resigning. It wasn't a pride thing. I just didn't need the badge to keep me from drowning after my mom's murder anymore." She shoots a quick smile at the man opposite her "so don't you dare go thinking that was your fault too."

"I…" Ryan starts, but doesn't continue the thought, just sits there quietly for a while. Castle squeezes Beckett's hand gently, quelling her worries.

"The Precinct's not the same, you know." Ryan states whilst staring into space. "I've had to join Karpowski's team, but… it's not as fun without you guys. Hell, I'm even missing your ninja assassin theories, Castle." he trails off.

"How's Jenny?" Castle asks, hoping to cheer Ryan up a little.

True to form, Ryan's expression lifts a little. "Yes, she's good, yeah. Uh, a little worried about me, I think, but she's fine."

Beckett took a deep breath. "Hey, Ryan, Espo's an idiot, you know? I guess he's more angry with himself than he is with you; just wishes he'd protected me like you had."

Ryan nods appreciatively.

"But" Beckett continues "you are too. Not in the way you acted that day, mind you" she amended, seeing Ryan's face drop a little, "but for thinking you should have acted differently. I would've _died_" she emphasized.

Ryan took a minute to absorb this, after which he quirked his lips into a small smirk, and joked "well, at least some good came out of this mess then, eh?" he said, shooting a suggestive look down to Castle and Beckett's interlocked fingers.

"Yeah" Castle grinned, as Beckett blushed a little.

"Do Lanie and Esposito know?" he questioned innocently, yet the rest of his face mischievous.

Beckett gave a short huff. "Yeah, Lanie knows, and from her reaction, I'm surprised the rest the world _doesn't._"

"A little excited, then?"

"Like Castle on a sugar rush" Beckett agreed, laughing at Castle's pouting face.

"I'm so glad you guys have finally seen sense" Ryan smiled.

"Yeah, I mean it only took us four years! Fingers crossed Esposito doesn't take as long to come round, huh?" Castle asked.

Ryan raised his eyebrows "what, with me or Lanie?" he laughed.

Castle grinned boyishly. "We could do with both. Then we could have a triple date"

"Hell no!" Beckett exclaimed "Your mom and my dad were bad enough with their suggestive jokes. I don't need Honeymilk and Esplanie adding into the mix."

Ryan snorted with laughter. "Come on, we so need to get you back for all the teasing you gave us. I for one might not be the most 'whipped' at the moment."

Castle feigned innocence. "I didn't realise Esposito was that bad around Lanie. The world is full of surprises."

There was a scoffing noise from next to Castle. "Right, so I guess it was a different person who texts me _all the time_, and got up ridiculously early this morning to make me pancakes then. 'Course…" Beckett laughed.

"What can I say? It was a good night"

Ryan shuddered from across the table. "Ew, Mom, Dad, no. That's disgusting. Do not need that this early in the morning. Not ever, actually."

They both laughed at him. "Heh, at least we aren't nauseating like you and Jenny are. Sheesh, the amount of times I had to make a quick dash to the precinct toilets!" Castle joked. "I don't think I've touched honey or milk since the case with the swapped killers."

"Okay" Ryan started "I even admitted me and Jenny are 'nauseating'. You two though… bad-ass Detective and tough writer…it's worse 'cause you don't expect it"

Castle though, was too busy practically jumping up and down on his seat to take any notice of the insults Ryan was throwing their way. "You think I'm tough?" he practically squealed.

Beckett rolled her eyes. "Thanks Ryan. Not gonna hear the end of this for at least a month."

"Glad to help. The only teasing we could really do for you before you were together was the pool."

Beckett's eyes widened. "Oh, just the pool? So the constant interruptions whenever me and Castle were alone together; or the non-police related questioning that took place after Castle spent the night at my apartment whilst a serial killer was gunning after me didn't happen then."

Ryan nodded. "Eh, it happened, but I think your memory is warping the facts. Me and Esposito were only ever bringing you new leads, and as for the questioning? As a cop I'm trained to look at the evidence, and all the evidence was pointing to a whole different reason for Castle staying the night."

"So many wasted opportunities" Castle muttered, shaking his head dismissively.

Beckett smiled tenderly at him, before turning back to Ryan, who was pretending to gag. She glared at him, before asking "whatever happened to that pool?"

Ryan shrugged. "Eh. It was a waste in the end anyway."

Castle and Beckett shot confused glances at each other; they knew a lot of money had been riding on them. "Why, what happened?"

"Gates won."


End file.
